Getting a flat tire can ruin even the most perfect day for a bike ride. For competitive bicycle racers, a flat tire may be the difference between winning and losing a race, and while riding at high speeds, a flat tire can be even dangerous. There are many sources for flat tires in bicycles, such as underinflated tires and punctures by sharp objects. One common source for a flat is commonly referred to as a snake bite or a pinched tire. When the tire is temporarily collapsed by impacting a rock, curb, pothole, or other impediment, the tire and/or inner tube is caught between the impediment is such a manner that the rim often cuts the tire or tube, thereby leading to a flat. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.